


Infatuation - Day 3 Master/Slave

by Omera_the_Magical_Jester



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butlers, Dom/sub, I definitely know how to tag, Kinkmas, Kinkmas 2020, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Obedience, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Service Kink, but just princes, but lowkey, servitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omera_the_Magical_Jester/pseuds/Omera_the_Magical_Jester
Summary: I honestly don't know what I'm doing. Oh well! Day 3 and just in time!
Relationships: Flame/Spark, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034730
Kudos: 12





	Infatuation - Day 3 Master/Slave

“Spark? Could you come in here?” the prince called for his butler. Spark swiftly entered his lord’s chambers and shut the door, bowing once he was fully inside.

“Yes, my lord?” 

“I am a bit bored doing my work by myself. Would you mind keeping me company? You can do whatever you please.”

Spark glanced over at the prince. As usual, Flame was dressed in his gold and cream colored suit. A deep blue ascot with a glimmering topaz brooch decorates his muscular neck. Not even the padding of the jacket could hide the broadness and strength of his shoulders, nor could the stiff vest hold properly against his bulging pecs. Spark swallowed before giving another small bow, “Of course, my prince. It would be an honor.”

Flame smiled wide at the butler. “Great! I’ll just continue working then.” 

Spark sighed inwardly. Flame was perfect in every way. Handsomely chiseled features like a greek statue, hair that curled like an ocean wave aglow with sunlight, benevolent eyes that had ripped their way into Spark’s heart from the first moment he had beheld those gems. On top of his godly appearance, Flame was unfathomably gracious. He enjoyed joking with his servants and people, he always spoke his mind and tried to include everyone, he valued equality and tried not to give too many orders to his servants. In the halls, Spark hears the others talk about how much better the kingdom would be under Flame’s rule. He agrees, unable to see any faults in his master. 

However… Spark rather enjoys it when others tell him what to do. He feels at a loss without instruction, so he simply stands near the door as Flame works. He has been a servant all his life as the son to the Queen’s advisor and caretaker, and he has cared for Flame all of the younger man’s life. Spark expects Flame to ask him for anything and is ready to carry out whatever task he throws at the butler. It doesn’t help that Spark had an obvious infatuation with the prince.

Spark zips to Flame’s side when he clears his throat. “Spark?”

“Yes, my lord?”

“If you want-“ The prince stopped himself. They both know Spark will respond with little interest or some hesitation if he words the question like that. “Start cleaning, please. The noise will fill the silence.”

Spark bows and smiles wide. He fetches a duster, spray and a rag, and a hand-held vacuum cleaner. As he begins his work, Flame begins to hum at his desk. Even just the hums were entrancing. Spark slowed his usual quick pace to a much calmer rhythm. 

After approximately 10 minutes, Flame was bored again. Spark heard his pen clatter to the floor and a loud groan. The prince sunk in his chair and rubbed his face. “Stupid school. Stupid tutors. Stupid Father,” he murmured to himself. 

“My lord?” Spark stood straight next to him. 

“Tell me the latest gossip while you clean. I simply cannot focus on this paper.” He looks Spark directly in the eyes and the butler strains to contain a shiver. 

“Very well. Mary Anne, the head maid, told me that Louie, an upstart chef in our kitchens, was caught with one of the younger maids in one of the bathrooms; however, that bathroom belonged to my father who, as you know, holds a very esteemed position in the palace, so he was furious to find out. Which is why he was in such a sour mood the other day and that stressed your mother out. That led to your mother requesting a nice tea be sent to her office while Father cleaned his bath. Sara, an older chef, took this chance to one-up Louie and impress Father and the Queen since Louie was in position to take her job as the sous-chef; however, she mistakenly prepared your father’s favorite tea instead of the Queen’s. Your mother was then confused and took the tea to your father in his office where she proceeded to trip and spill it…”

He continued to talk about the massive chain of events in the palace while Flame presumably resumed his work. Occasionally, the prince interjected with “That’s crazy,” or “Wow,” or “Mmhmm…” Spark knew he wasn’t listening, but he was tasked with creating white noise for his master so he didn’t care. That is until he felt a hand on his back. 

The warmth of the touch filled Spark and he flinched slightly. Flame drew back his hand and Spark internally whined. “Spark,” the prince started slowly, “I have a problem that needs fixing.”

Spark turned to his lord and was taken aback by the nervousness in his gaze. Then, he dropped his gaze and saw what was bothering Flame. Was he suggesting-? Did he want Spark to-?   
  
“I was watching you clean and talk. You’re just so damn graceful Spark. I can’t get enough of your voice especially… and lately you’ve been doing something to me.”

The butler’s face had turned positively scarlet under the prince’s gaze. Anyone with a sane mind would know that Spark would never say no to Flame. Still, until he knew for sure, Spark could not budge. The prince, aware of this, sighs and grabs Spark by the waist suddenly. “Fine, I’ll play along for now. One day, I’ll get you to make a move first.”

Flame started by rubbing his hands up and down Spark’s sides, sending shivers through the latter’s body. Spark whimpered as Flame slipped his strong hands under his shirt. He stifled a moan as his master began nipping at his neck. Soft pecks and gentle bites, each spot Flame touched felt as though fire was burning just under Spark’s skin. Even with the object of his affection right up against him, Spark could not believe it was happening. Not only that, but Flame implied it could happen more than once? Spark was over the moon!

The prince started licking and sucking with vigor, intending to leave condemning evidence on the butler’s pale neck. Spark squirmed and mewled, embarrassed by the attention. His small noises were cut off with a sharp gasp when Flame started to grind against him. The friction, the heat, the closeness, it was more than Spark could bear. Finally Flame stopped attacking his neck and gripped his face in one large hand.    
  
“Take off your clothes,” his master commanded in a low growl. Spark frantically obliged, throwing his overcoat and dress shirt to the floor as Flame began to take off his own belt. Spark continued to remove his uniform as Flame sat on his bed and began rummaging through his night stand. “ _ All _ of your clothes. I want you bare when I look back up.”

Flame couldn’t keep the “please” out of his voice, but there was just enough curtness to his command that it made Spark’s body react. The butler stood to attention and so did his member. The prince looked up and chuckled softly and deeply, a sound that made his hair stand on edge. “Good,” Spark looked fully at his master once more and flushed again. Flame now sat at the edge of his bed, cock in hand, pumping himself slowly. His eyes somehow undressed Spark further, as if the prince was peering into his innermost thoughts with that lustful gaze. Flame’s hand was slick with pre-cum and lube and his cock was larger than Spark could have imagined in his nightly dreams of his master. 

“Here,” he threw the bottle of lube to Spark, “Use the vanity to prop yourself up. I want to watch.”

Spark nearly fumbled, startled by Flame’s sudden eagerness once again. He spun back around and slowly best over, arching his back as he leaned against Flame’s vanity. In the corner of the large mirror, he could see the heat in Flame’s face and his groin and he watched Spark spread his legs and lubricate a finger. He took a shaky breath as he spread open his cheeks with one hand and started to circle his hole with the prepped finger. He flinched from the cold and saw his own reaction to it in the mirror. Straight locks falling into disarray, shoulders and chest turning pink, gaze glazed with lustful adoration for his master. Putting on a show for Flame would be the highlight of his day. He watches Flame bite his fist and groan as Spark presses his first finger into himself. Spark touched himself to dreamy visions of his master often, but nothing could have prepared him for listening to Flame’s grunts and groans as the prince stroked himself in time with Spark’s finger thrusts. Soon, enough, the butler had two fingers, and added a third a minute after. The position he had to be in -- legs bent outward, arm underneath him, pinned to the vanity -- was immensely uncomfortable, but the near predatory look in Flame’s eyes drove him to finger himself faster and harder of his own volition. “My… my prince!” Spark moaned to his reflection. 

“Now you say something,” Flame pants, “That’s enough. Get over here.”

Spark removes his fingers, feeling empty, and hastens to Flame’s side. The prince grabs him, sweeping him into his lap so that their hardened cocks had no room between each other. The skin-to-skin contact nearly sent Spark over the edge, his member twitching. “Easy there. We haven’t even gotten started yet,” Flame murmured as he kissed Spark’s chest. The prince tentatively licked a nipple, causing Spark to yelp and slap his mouth shut. A sly smile spread across Flame’s face. He immediately bit down on the peak and Spark instinctively gripped his master’s shoulders. “S-sorry!” he stammered and let go. 

Flame, now playing with the stiffening nipple in his mouth, reluctantly let go and almost rolled his eyes. “I barely felt that, so don’t apologize. Besides… You’re going to want to be holding on in a couple of minutes.”    
  
Spark went wide-eyed, but grabbed onto Flame’s broad shoulders anyways. “Now go back to making those cute noises. I love them, Spark.”

He mewls in response, then yelps as Flame begins teasing the other nipple with his hand. “A-ahn! Milord! Ahh!”    
  
Flame pulls back and stands up, picking up Spark. The butler immediately wraps his legs around the thick waist of the prince and moans as his head rubs against Flame’s abs. With another deep chuckle, “Wow, Spark. At this rate, I’ll have you screaming in seconds. Make sure you can last longer than that, alright?” Though it wasn’t exactly a question. Spark nodded and Flame delicately set him down amongst the pillows of his regal bed. A fiery hand runs through Spark’s hair and ocean eyes caress his face.

“Look at you, still so elegant… even when I’m about to destroy any composure you have left. Spread your legs farther.”

Spark complies and even holds them up, allowing Flame a full view of his entrance. Awe replaces the lust for a mere moment, a moment that causes Spark’s heart to dance. Then, Flame bites his lip and crawls up Spark until his face is directly above. Spark feels the throbbing shaft pressing against his hole and for a fleeting second wonders if he stretched himself out enough, but then the head is slipping into him without an issue and the world melts away. He moans loudly, crying, “My prince! Ohh, my-my-!” Spark is cut off with a deep and passionate kiss. Flame’s tongue seeks out his own and they taste each other’s sweetness. As Flame thrusts farther and farther in, still finding a rhythm, Spark moans more and more into his master. The prince pulls away from the kiss, grunting and groaning himself. “Ugh Spark! You feel so good, your ass is damn perfect!” 

“Ahhhn! Pr-prince-!”

Flame sheaths himself fully with a strong thrust before pulling nearly all the way out. Then, he stops. Spark can’t help but whine, though it’s not his place.

“Say my name,” Flame stares Spark directly in the eyes, “Say my name.”

“Pr-”   
  
“Without the title.”   
  
“Flame! Flame, Flame, Flame, Flame!” Spark feels the prince’s cock twitch slightly, so he continues to chant his name like a spell. Flame then slams his entire length back into Spark, filling him with his large member. Spark throws his head to the side and practically screams, however, though his cock cries for it, he doesn’t allow himself to release yet. Flame commanded as such.    
  


Flame repositioned himself to dive in at a different angle and Spark’s arms flew around his back. The butler could no longer say even his master’s name as he devolved into a state of pure euphoria. He dug his nails into Flame’s back, causing Flame to moan and go for his neck again. He was bruising Spark with every bite and suck, licking and kissing the area after, and Spark was loving every second of it. Being ravaged by Flame had him on cloud nine and he never wanted to come back down. 

Finally, as Flame sped up and hit harder, Spark’s prostate was rammed by the prince’s thick cock. Spark shrieked his pleasure and Flame issued the command he had been waiting for: “Cum, now!”

The words worked on Spark like a passcode. He came harder than he ever had before, shooting streams of white all over Flame’s chest and his own stomach. Flame followed him over the edge, shooting his load deep inside Spark with a loud yell. 

The two men lay there, panting hard and holding each other. Spark felt sore and used and fulfilled. A large smile spread across his face as Flame planted another kiss on his lips. “That was intense,” the prince barely managed to get out.    
  
“Now,” Spark eagerly awaited the next command, “Go draw a bath for the both of us.”

He nodded with excitement, anticipation, and sheer adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
